


bite.

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andrew being a bitch, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Neil pissing andrew off, aka i’m andrew, it is me projecting my life onto andreil, kevin being annoying like always, kissing aggressively, not fluff or angst but like an inbetween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’m disgustingly projecting myself onto Andrew. Andrew is a little out of character at some points but he loves Neil so i know this tiny bitch would be soft for him sometimes let me live my DREAMS!





	bite.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m disgustingly projecting myself onto Andrew. Andrew is a little out of character at some points but he loves Neil so i know this tiny bitch would be soft for him sometimes let me live my DREAMS!

Andrew walks by himself on the street he’s the type to internalize most of, well actually all of his feelings. Neil has something that rubbed Andrew wrong so he left quietly with one look at Neil’s face and small smile. Being alone gave him time to think and let himself stir in hopes of throwing this feeling out. He hated it with a passion he hated feeling jealous. He hated that Neil was the first person he ever felt this way for. He stopped and pulled his pack of cigarettes out and lit one it’d help with the heavy chest feeling he had for now. He took a deep drag of the tiny little death stick. Andrew thinks of what else he could possibly do to help himself get stupidly fucked up when he hears the small ding of his phone. He looks and it’s a text from Neil 

‘ i hope you’re okay. please let me know when you’re coming back or don’t just say something. i know you’re mad ‘ 

Andrew scoffs and shoves his phone back in his pocket. He honestly could feel his anger bubbling in his chest and if he didn’t do something to bury it away he’d go insane. He sees a small bar it brings back memories from their college times, he pushes them out of his head and opens the door and slides into an empty chair at the end of the bar.  
“I need the strongest you’ve got” he says. the bartender nods and gives him a drink. Andrew asks for other stuff he didn’t care if he was mixing drinks he just wanted to feel empty and forget his feelings for awhile. It wasn’t long until Andrew was drunk, he felt heavy and was laughing with two guys a little bit older than him. He told them that he had to take a piss. On his way to the bathroom he checks his phone a bunch of texts from Kevin saying he should get back to Neil and he saw two missed calls from Neil. He sure as shit wasnt in the mood for either of them right now. He heads back to the bar and the guys are gone, so, he orders himself another drink and lights another cigarette. Hours later, Andrew is a drunken mess, and a little too violent with some people in the bar so they threw him out. He stumbles along the street and finds himself leaned against a wall. He sinks down and feels his frustration coming back like a child he throws his fists and kicks the wall. Andrew couldn’t tell who he was more mad at. Himself or Neil for opening his stupid mouth. His subconscious told him being jealous was a bad look and Andrew laughed cause when has he ever had or even listened to a subconscious. The crash for him was coming down on him hard and he just wanted to be in his shared bed with his boyfriend at least then he could take his frustrations out on Neil in a more...intimate way...Andrew had always found that easier. He heard voices calling his name it was bitchass Kevin and Neil, so he stood up and he stumbled right into Neil’s arms. 

Andrew felt himself being gently hauled up the stairs of their apartment obviously it was Neil cause if it was Kevin, Andrew might’ve pushed him down the stairs. The door to the apartment was unlocked and Andrew heard Neil give a small thanks to Kevin, he noticed nobody else was in the apartment and sunk down to the floor. Neil wanted to leave him there but he knew this fit was for some reason he couldn’t exactly figure out. “Alright Drew time to get up” Neil says sternly.  
“fuck you” Andrew mumbles with his face against the tile.  
“Andrew Minyard you little shit get off the floor” Neil knew not to baby him so saying stuff like this didn’t bug him much. The blonde on the ground looked up and if looks could kill Neil would be six feet under thrice over. Neil slides down to the ground and lays his head next to Andrew’s. 

“I hate when you speak sometimes” Andrew says softly. Neil shouldn’t be smiling but he does, it’s small, he knows the love they have will never be ruined by something stupid. 

“yeah you do” Neil replies but continues “what was it drew, you need to talk to me.” Andre turns his head and whispers about how Neil is gonna think he’s stupid or something. Neil gives a reassuring tug on the sleeves of Andrews sweater to make him look back at him. Neil gives him a nod so Andrew can start talking, with a loud huff Andrew says “I cant stand the sight of someone else flirting with you” Neil smiles big and then turns over to laugh which makes Andrew smack his arm.  
“Fuck off it isn’t funny” Andrew continues, “you’re mine i hate when people mess with what’s mine” his face was straight while Neil was a little bit too happy still. Neil replies in a teasing tone “so drew, you were jealous?” Andrew narrows his gaze and says again “you’re mine” Neil had his answer with that.  
“you know it’s pretty cute that you got jealous” Neil laughs a little more. Andrew smiles but says nothing and grabs Neil’s collar and pulls him close to kiss him. Neil smiles against the kiss which is when Andrew pinned his arms above his head. Neil felt it, the anger, the jealousy, and the love in the kiss, it was so euphoric. Neil went dizzy and his mind was etched with this moment. Andrew pulled back from the kiss and lead him to the bedroom. Andrew removed his shoes and pants and climbed into bed motioning for Neil to do the same.  
Andrew pulled Neil close and whispered “please stay with me” Neil had heard those words before in a different time but this time was just as important. Neil laid a small kiss on Andrews face and then they both fall asleep.


End file.
